The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Stargazer White’.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘Stargazer’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,022. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Stargazer’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.